


Promises

by Plume8now



Series: LawLu Prompts [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Law attempting a joke, Light Angst, Luffy's a precious cinnamon roll, M/M, Mention of Death, Nakamaship, Pirate Alliance, Self-Worth Issues, Trust, almost as good as Robin's jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: “We're gonna separate again soon, and we don't know when we'll see each other again.”Law couldn't help but smirk.“What, are you gonna miss me?”Luffy frowned. “What do you think? Of course.”





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alfing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfing/gifts).



> Here's a new LawLu OS, yay! Again, as my beta isn't available, I edited the fic myself, sorry about the mistakes.  
> @humblingbumble sent me a number with a sentence on Tumblr and this happened. I'll give you the sentence at the end of the fic!  
> Enjoy~

“Say, Torao...”

Law let out a groan. _What did Luffy-ya want this time?_

“Toraooo...”

The Heart Pirate shook his head. There was no way he could ignore the other Captain, was there? He'd known this from the very start, and yet here he was, still trying to ignore him.

Well, sometimes, that was actually fun. Driving the “Future Pirate King” mad. Somehow, getting his attention was very important for Luffy.

His face appeared just in front of him, hidding the book he was holding in his hands from his sight. Of course, he was pouting now.

“Don't ignore me like this,” he said like a spoiled kid would.

Law stared at him. There was still a possibility to use his ability, and read that book elsewhere. Wouldn't be the first time it happened. Wouldn't be the last.

“Huhu, no,” Luffy said as he kept staring at him.

And before he knew it, Luffy's hands and feet were all around his body, making sure he wouldn't try to escape or something like this.

“So that's it, hu” Law sighed, smiling despite himself.

He heard Luffy's light laugh on his shoulder, and his smile widened.

“What do you want, Luffy-ya?”

His laugh stopped, and he remained silent on his back for a few seconds. His arms and legs went back to normal, and Law relaxed a bit. Dating a rubber man was alright, but he still wasn't at ease with that kind of _excessive_ touch. Anyone could understand that.

“We're gonna separate again soon,” he heard, “and we don't know when we'll see each other again.”

Law couldn't help but smirk.

“What, are you gonna miss me?”

Luffy frowned. “What do you think? Of course.”

The former Shichibukai opened his mouth for a second but finally closed it. Damnit, he did know his boyfriend was straightforward, yet again that would always shock him. After all, he hadn't really had a great experience of trust and honesty as a child.

“Just promise me you won't let yourself get hurt or anything.”

Oh.

That's what it was all about.

He knew Luffy knew how little Law valued his life back in Dressrosa, and even though he _assured_ him he was fine now, that it was _over_ , Luffy would always come back as if he needed to check on him to be sure.

Maybe he wasn't wrong, maybe that was the thing to do. Maybe that helped Law remember he was important. That someone cared. Not that he needed anyone to care, he had his own crew, and he also cared about them. But that was a sort of reminder.

_Don't die._

Why?

_I care about you._

Why?

_'Cause I love you, Torao!_

Hah.

_I love you, too._

“Promise me.”

“We already talked about this hundreds of time, Mugiwara-ya...”

“No. We didn't.”

Law frowned, but realized- he was right. They never said it outloud.

He sighed.

“I'm not gonna let anything happen to me, Luffy-ya. I know what I'm doing.”

“Ace knew what he was doing too.”

That statement took him aback and he found nothing good to reply. He couldn't.

“I can't promise not to die. No one can do that. If they did, that'd be uncounscious.”

“So?”

“So we're gonna make a deal.”

“A deal?”

“Yeah.”

“Is there...”

Law's head slightly leaned on the side. Luffy seemed a bit anxious suddenly. What about...?

“... food involved?”

“Hu,” he let out, somewhat relieved. “No. No food involved.”

“Good,” the Straw Hats Captain sighed as if that was the question of the century.

“We're still enemies, remember?”

“We're nakamas,” Luffy replied.

That was Law's time to sigh.

“We're only temporary _allies_ , Luffy-ya.”

Luffy shook his head.

“Nakamas.”

Obviously. There was a sort of contradiction in this. They weren't nakamas, they weren't friends, they were just _allies_ , they were rivals, enemies, and they were dating.

“No one will die until one of us reaches his goal, alright?”

“What do you mean?”

“There can only be one Pirate King.”

“That'd be me!”

Law smiled.

“That's what I thought.”

The other Captain chuckled, hugging him softly. Law raised his hand to touch Luffy's arm and relaxed.

 

* * *

 

Later on, the crew finally reunited to eat in Sanji's kitchen, and the subject had somehow ended up on family and friends relationships. Everyone shared a bit of their experiences with someone they loved; Usopp couldn't stop talking about Kaya and their stories together, Chopper narrated a few moments he had with Dr. Hiluluk he regarded as a father figure... even Robin shared a bit of her history. How everything began, how it kept going, how – if it did – it ended. Luffy's stories were pretty much about everyone, starting with Ace and Sabo – no surprise there. When it came to Law's turn, Luffy just repeated what he'd say all day to anyone who wanted to hear him.

“Torao looked _so cool_! When we fought the marines, he just cut the Marines like that, and they'd still be alive! How cool was this? And then, you saved me back in Marineford, took care of me, kept my hat safe. When we met again in Punk Hazard, I was overjoyed! When you offered the alliane, it seemed like my heart was imploding.”

Chopper leaned on. “So that's when you knew it?”

His Captain blinked. “Nah. I don't know when. I just love Torao.”

Usopp shrugged. Of course, everything had to be both so simple and complicated with Luffy...

Nami looked at Law and couldn't help her curiosity – she asked:

“What about you? How did you know how you felt about Luffy?”

Law stared at his plate. He didn't talk much, and his boyfriend kept rambling about anything and everything for so long, obviously he couldn't escape his moment.

The Heart Pirate turned to his ally and stared at him with a very serious expression.

“When I thought that I was ready to put my life in line for you. That I'd die for you. Of course, I'd haunt you in the afterlife but really, it's the thought that counts,” Law stated, twitching a smile, clearly amused by the look on Luffy's face as he heard those words.

“Torao! You promised!”

Law's smile turned into a not-so-innocent smirk. “Promised?”

“No one will die until one of us reaches his goal!”

“Yohoho?” Brook hummered. “Could it be your goal to die for Luffy?”

Law opened his mouth but no sound came out. He realized he was taken aback by what the first mate's words meant, and how things turned.

“He did say he'd die along with you though,” Robin puffed.

“Wha-”

“He can't,” Luffy pouted. “He won't do that. He knows that losing one of my nakamas would be worst than death to me. I'd never allow that.”

At this sentence, everyone just peered at Luffy, astonished.

Of course, they all knew their Captain was devoted to them as much as they were to him. But never once they discussed this. It was normal, they were all ready to die for one another. But- hearing this.

That was still- huge.

Zoro laughed, and the short but brutal silence that had invaded the room broke in a second. “That means you're also breaking that promise and are ready to die for him, Luffy.”

“What? No! I-”

“What if- what if you just all _stopped_ talking about death and sacrifice and just _enjoy_ your life at the moment?” Franky offered.

“Yeah, that's- that's sad!” Chopper cried.

“That's just how they say 'I love you' to each other , can't be cured I'm afraid,” Sanji said.

“It's not-” Law started.

While everyone seemed pretty busy thinking about this, Luffy's attention didn't last much longer and...

“Oi Luffy what d'you think you're doing?!” Usopp's voice screamed, changing subject all of a sudden. “That's _my_ meat!”

“Shishishi, too late!”

“What the fuck! Give it back!”

That was supposed to be a damn joke. He was teasing him- but of course, he _never_ usually joked. So obviously no one got it. Well, maybe joking about death wasn't such a good idea to start with.

Or maybe, deep down, he knew.

He knew he wasn't joking.

 

**Bonus of art I drew afterwards:**

**Author's Note:**

> The sentence imposed was: "I'd die for you. Of course, I'd haunt you in the afterlife but really, it's the thought that counts."
> 
> As usual if you liked it, please leave a comment! That's really REALLY motivating!


End file.
